Meeting the Prince
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Chip's friend meets the Prince! How will it go?


**Another story by guestsurprise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chip was excited that his friend came to visit him at the castle. She had heard many things about the castle, including the scary owner, but more than anything she was happy to be with her friend.

"This is a very nice place Chip!"

"Wait til you see the bathrooms! The tubs are big enough to swim in!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! If you want we can go for a quick swim before lunch!"

"Sure let's go!" Rose laughed. Both scurried down the hallway and ran into the largest room of all: Vincent and Belle's room! The tub was filled with hot and soapy water already!

"Great! This is just perfect!" Chip cheered.

"Wait Chip; if there's water, someone could already be in here."

"No way! Vincent and Belle are gone into town today! And everyone else has the day off except for the cook! We have this whole place to ourselves!" Chip cheered. Rose nodded and then they both went to change into their swimming clothes. Once they both came back, they both cannon balled into the soapy water! As they were recovering, they felt something shift under them.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"LOOK!" Rose shrieked! At that moment, they both saw Prince Vincent rise up from the water. He had on a bathing garment around his lower half so nothing was inappropriate but he was just as surprised to see the children!

"Rose? Chip? What is going on?" He asked as he brushed his wet hair from his face.

"PRINCE VINCENT!" Chip said in horror.

"I thought you said he was in town!" Rose shrieked.

"We are in so much trouble now!" Chip said as he hit his face with his hand and then he grabbed Rose by the hand. "Let's get out of here before we are in even more trouble!"

"Now hold on there you two!" Vincent called out, now getting out and throwing a robe on! He then ran and stuck his head out and saw the children running down the hallway. "Stop! Chip! Rose!"

"I always mess things up! I AH!" Chip said as he slipped and fell down the steps, bringing Rose down with him! They landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't move my leg," Chip gasped.

"I can't move my arm!" Rose responded.

"Chip, Rose, are you two alright?" Came a voice from the top of the stairs. They looked and saw him, now casually dressed, coming down the stairs. They both tried to get up and move, but he was on them in a second.

"Woah woah woah, not so fast you two. You're hurt." He said softly, now looking at them and examining their wounds.

"Y-your highness," Rose said, not making eye contact. He tried to make eye contact, but she wouldn't look at him. He then gently heaved them both of his shoulder with no difficulty and headed back up the stairs! They both were too scared to struggle as the prince walked up the stairs with them.

Soon, they were back in his room and bandaged up. Chips' leg was only a little sprained and so was Rose's arm. While his back was turned, Rose whispered to Chip.

"We are in so much trouble; we gotta get out of here!"

"Running won't help! He'll catch us!"

"We gotta try!" Rose pleaded. She then jumped to her feet and tried to make a run for it. Vincent spun around with a grin, grabbed her and gently tossed her onto the bed again. She squeaked in pure shock as she landed in a heap among the pillows and blankets.

"I told you!" Chip said. They were interrupted by a chuckle. They both turned and saw Vincent walk towards them and once he was near the bed, he kicked off his sandals and began to climb up on the bed and crawl nearer to them.

"Now you two, we need to have a talk." He said, cocking an eyebrow.

"It was my fault. I wanted to take Rose swimming and we didn't know anyone was here!" Chip said sadly.

"We're sorry your majesty," Rose whimpered, curling into a ball."

After a few moments, their eyes shot open as they felt strong and nimble fingers tickling them! The children began laughing as Vincent kept going and then he hugged them.

"Now Chip. For future times, wait til there are more people in the castle. But I know you both didn't mean to cause any trouble." He said softly. He then noticed Rose was still shyly looking away.

"Now come now, you can't avoid me forever," He said as he grabbed her. She squeaked as he began to nuzzle her neck!

"AH! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO AAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" She squeaked.

"Hush you, you're not getting away from me!" Vincent said playfully as he kept the girl pinned under him and tickled her crazy. After a few moments, he let both children rest.

"Now that we have gotten that little misunderstanding taken care of, how about some cake?" he smiled.

"Sure! I helped make chocolate!" Rose smiled as she hugged the prince.

"Let's go!" Chip Added. And with that, all of them went to have a snack in the kitchen.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a thought I had!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Great story, friend! Think you can do a request for me? Remember that story where Whampire lost his memory about Sasha? Well, can you do a story where Sasha loses her memory about being Whampire's fiance'?**

 **Sasha is terrified that she lives in a haunted house full of monsters and denies to believe that she was in love with a vampire. She screams and runs away in terror every time she sees Whampire!**

 **Eventually, Whampire becomes so heart-broken, he runs to his room crying. Sasha is shocked to see a scary vampire crying. So she comes in to cheer him up, but Whampire backs away, not wanting to scare her. But Sasha suddenly becomes brave and comes near him. Then she looks deeply at Whampire and feels her memory slowly returning.**

 **Seeing this, Whampire gets an idea. After lots of fluff, teasing, and most of all, tickling, Sasha memory is back and she and Whampire are overjoyed! So they spent the night together in each other's arms, happy to be falling in love all over again :)**

 **How's that sound?**


End file.
